Hockey Fun
by Aljay140
Summary: what happens when Miley decides to watch a game of good old ice hockey? ok, I am sorry but I have lost any little ounce of inspiration for this story. BUT I have a new story in mind with actual inspiration!  omg! ikr!


**A/N: **Hey! sup? alright, i must warn you, this is my first fic that i have EVER written... so if it sucks, tell me. please. i beg of you! ok! go read, my little children! reeaadd!

**btw, i don't own Disney or Hannah Montana or any of that. nothing. if i did, though... :3**

Who knew ice hockey could be such a beautiful sport? Ok, I don't have a crazy passion about it, like the usual Canadian, but I could get used to it. I mean, Stanford has a hockey team so I can know who to root for. I had realized how awesome the sport is about 3 months ago, when the season had started.

I was walking in the center of the campus when I saw a big poster taped to the light post. I stepped a bit closer to get a better look at it and saw it was promoting the upcoming home opener for the "Stanford Women's Ice Hockey team". It had the date and venue, which of course is the ice arena on campus, and the main picture, was of the 3 best players.

There was one fairly attractive brunette, Mikayla G. #19. Then there was another brunette, Joannie P. #27. But the 3rd girl on the poster was absolutely beautiful. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her name was Lilly T. And she was number 14. I looked over the poster again and realized the game was tonight. I quickly ran back to my dorm room and searched for anything hockey related in my closet. I found a Boston Bruins jersey in the back. I tried to remember why I had it but I couldn't remember. I quickly pulled it on and darted to the arena.

When I got there I saw that the visiting team's bus was parked out front. I took notice that it had a black bear logo on the side of the bus. I thought of a college that had a black bear for the mascot and realized it was U Maine. I rushed inside and got my tickets and found that I was a little early. I decided to go down to the stands and get a seat. I chose a seat next to a little box with a bench in it. I didn't know much about hockey but I had a feeling that was the penalty box.

After about 5 minuets the lights in the arena turned off and spotlights started swirling on the ice. The players from both teams started to skate around and did some shots at the goalie. The teams stopped at the red line and the arena sang the national anthem and the game began. After 5 minuets into the game, U Maine scored a goal and a Stanford player went into the box next to me. I looked at her jersey and realized she was # 14. She was the reason I came to this game! She turned and looked at me and her eyes were even more beautiful in person. I heard a whistle and her head shot back to the action of the game.

The 2nd period had ended and the score was 2-1, we were winning. After 15 minutes the team came back on the ice to finish the game. The whole game I was watching Lily, # 14, and I had noticed she scored a goal. I'm guessing it was good from the reaction of the crowd. She had turned the score to 3-1 and she did this weird fist pump thing. I think it's what the players do when they score.

The game quickly came to an end and there was a thing where you could meet the players in the lobby. I rushed to meet Lily and surprisingly there was no one wanting to meet her. She looked over at me and smiled before saying "hey, you're the girl who was next to the box in the 1st period! I'm Lily, Lily Truscott." I quickly filed that in my brain and said "hey, yeah! Your really good at hockeying!" as soon as I said it, I regretted it. She laughed a little bit and said "thanks, I try to do my best at 'hockeying'. I don't think I got your name. A girl as beautiful as you has to have a name!" oh my god did she just say I'm beautiful? Aww! "Uh... I... Miley! My name is Miley Stewart." oh I'm such a dork. "Wait aren't you in my physics class?" she's right. How did I not notice her? "Uhm yeah I am." I smiled and she said "Well if you ever need help with studying, give me a call." She quickly wrote something and tore off the piece of paper and handed it to me... EEP!

**A/N:** So, what'd ya think? should i trash it and try again or make a new chapter? review for a virtual cookie! :D


End file.
